1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic paper, and more particularly, to electronic paper and a printing device for transferring an image to the electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a keypad assembly using electronic paper has been disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,799, electronic paper is interposed between a transparent keypad having actuator buttons and a plurality of switches, and the electronic paper is illuminated through the transparent keypad using a light emitting device disposed between a housing and the transparent keypad, thereby expressing symbol patterns on the electronic paper.
Although various devices using the electronic device have been disclosed, they are not flexible and do not have a thin form. They are also expensive.
Hence, there is a need for electronic paper which allows the electronic paper to be used like general flexible, thin, and cheap paper, and a printing device for the electronic paper.